


(un)wanted temptations

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A whole lot of dialogue, Corrin gets turned on by being shamed, F/M, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, then a little over the clothes stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Milady waited at the door for quite some time for it to be nothing. I'd bet you have a guilty conscience! Were you hoping for a late-night confession to put your mind at ease?" he asked, taunting her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> For day 5 of Kinktober. I've never really written Humiliation before, so, hopefully this doesn't suck woo!

Corrin wondered, not for the first time, what she was doing here. The princess hesitated at the door of one of her soldiers, feeling nothing like the commander so many saw her as. The Corrin who confidently led her troops into battle, and the Corrin who paused at the door seemed worlds apart.

Azama had told her, "As a monk and a retainer to your royal sibling, if you need any advice all you need to do is ask," and though she couldn't help but feel there was some sarcasm in his tone, she had come. Yet she had no questions, no need of the frustrating man's advice.

What had brought her, then? She asked herself, but no answer was forthcoming. Sighing in resignation, she turned to leave. It was then that the door opened from within. Corrin froze, knowing she had no way out of this. 

"Ah, and what would lady Corrin be doing here, so late at night?" the monk's voice rang out into the darkness. 

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. I was...just leaving." she answered, and took a tentative step away. She dared not turn, as she could feel the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks. 

"Are you sure? Milady waited at the door for quite some time for it to be nothing. I'd bet you have a guilty conscience! Were you hoping for a late-night confession to put your mind at ease?" he asked, taunting her. 

"Of course not!" she spun on her heels, confronting Azama. His words had angered get, yet beneath that was...something else. "Why would I have anything to confess to you?" she said, forcefully. Though, even now, she had no idea why she _had_ come. It was late, and she had come alone to his quarters with no real reason in mind. Could his claim be closer to the truth than she wanted to admit? She did find that she had a certain fascination with the curious monk, even if he was incredibly abrasive. 

"Oh, so you're not harboring some secret desire to spend time with me?" Azama continued his taunting, "Well then, please, enlighten me as to why you're blushing so much."

"That's... I... I'm not!" Corrin stammered. 

"Oh, my mistake then. So you haven't fallen head over heels for me. That's actually really good! It would be humiliating if you had..." Azama said, hoping Corrin would take the bait. Either she was lying or she wasn't, but either way he planned to have fun with it. 

"H-humiliating? Why?" the princess asked, suspiciously curious. 

"Well, I'm a man of the gods! Sworn to celibacy. I would have no choice but to reject you on the spot," Azama explained, "regardless of if I wanted to or not."

Corrin felt her blush deepen, as Azama hit close to her desires and rejected her all without acknowledging that he was doing either. She couldn't help but feel that the man was toying with her, and making her out to be a fool. Yet the humiliating way he dismissed her feelings only seemed to make the princess grow warm, as if the air outside had suddenly gotten much hotter. 

"Well, you might as well come in," Azama said, turning his body so that the doorway was open and inviting. 

She shouldn't go in. She should just walk away, ignore the dull ache that was spreading from between her legs, and leave before things went to far. After all, Azama had just said he'd reject her, why suffer the humiliation? But at the thought of further humiliation, her desires seemed to swell. _What is wrong with me?_ she asked herself, as she entered his quarters, allowing the door to fall shut behind her. 

~X~

"I just...I thought I should come see you," Corrin said, responding to yet another probe about her intentions. 

"I know I offered you advice anytime you wanted it, but that was more out of obligation than anything else," Azama countered, and Corrin's face burned scarlet once more. "And you took me up on the offer in the middle of the night! 5 hours later! I can't believe a woman of your station would be so desperate to tempt a holy man such as myself!"

At that accusation, Corrin couldn't help but whimper slightly. Whatever was going on with her, it was driving her mad. The sound however caused an instant shift in Azama. 

"Wait...what was that, Corrin? Did you...did you just?" he asked, incredulous. 

"I...I want you, Azama. You were right," Corrin admitted, bracing herself for the rejection to come. If it affected her the same way the rest of his taunting had, she was sure it would make her feel incredible. She could see Azama deep in thought, knew he was preparing something really biting...she clenched her fists in excitement, and began rubbing her thighs together. 

"Is that true, Corrin?" he asked. Receiving a slight nod in response he continued. "Why, that's great! I...well, I've actually fallen for you as well. Haha, sorry for teasing you so much, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Yet the relief that Azama expected from Corrin was absent. It was replaced by a palpable sense of disappointment, that Corrin couldn't suppress. She had just built up the impending rejection so much, that receiving approval instead was a terrible blow. But...why? Why did she want him to reject her? To humiliate her? 

"Hey, what's with that look?" Azama asked, his brow furrowed. "I...didn't think that would disappoint you so much."

Corrin's head snapped up. She hadn't really thought about what she was doing, but of course letting her disappointment shine through so clearly would bother him. But could she just admit what was wrong?

"I...um, well. I thought you would reject me and...I'd be humiliated and for some reason that...sounds really nice," Corrin admitted, the words tumbling forth before she could stop them. 

"Ohhh, well, that's certainly...interesting. You know that's incredibly weird, right Corrin? I can't believe you'd want someone to humiliate you like that," Azama started, hoping to recapture the desires Corrin had built up previously. "I mean, you can't expect a holy man like me to break his celibacy, let alone for someone with such doubtful proclivities."

Corrin gasped, and began fidgeting once more, all of her earlier desire flooding back. She felt her face going red, and was overwhelmed with humiliation, but instead of hating it like she thought she should, it only drove her passions that much higher. Azama, too, struggled with strange feelings. Though his robes hid it well, he was growing hard, fighting off his own arousal. 

"Please..." she murmured, "please, I need your help, Azama."

"Begging? Really?" Azama asked, maintaining his facade of disdain when in reality he was loving the sound of Corrin begging him to touch her. "I suppose you're trying to appeal to my sense of charity? Well I _suppose_ I could help you, but really, you're just so very pathetic. Begging a man of the cloth like that!"

The words drove Corrin further and further, until she was practically aching for any contact. It was then that Azama pulled her to him, and lowered his hand, pressing it between her legs. He began to rub her over her clothes, and though the cloth muffled the monk's touch, it only took a moment of him touching her for Corrin to break down. 

With a euphoric moan, she broke past her limit, feeling the intense pleasure of her orgasm break over her. "A-Azama!" she cried out as she came, collapsing onto him. After, both were silent, while Corrin caught her breath. 

Finally, Azama spoke. "You know I don't really have any oath of celibacy, right?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already," she retorted, wishing to consummate whatever had begun between them. 

"Of course, milady," he said. "But do you still want me to tease you about it?"


End file.
